User blog:Abbylou2/Renamon vs Garnet Death battle
It was just a normal day for Renamon and for Rika in the city.The beeps from the cars and the normal city smell was just perfect and normal for Renamon and Rika to hear and breath in....Until a few minutes later,instead of beeps from the cars,she heard something.Screaming she heard the screaming got nearer and nearer.That is when they saw people running past them."I wonder why they are running away?" Asked Rika."I don't know." Answered Renamon. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vpHhuYo_p0Y Then that is when Renamon and Rika saw something unususual.No,this wasn't a Digimon this time.It was a chubby boy that had a star on his shirt and a woman that was much taller than him that had a star just like what the boy had,but designed differently.This was Steven and Garnet."Well this is weird." Said Steven and Rika."Rika go."Said Renamon."This being might be too powerful for you to handle." Said Renamon.Garnet said the same thing to Steven."But-" said Rika and Steven."GO!!!" Said Garnet and Renamon.Steven and Rika did what they where told to do.They left the city completely. Renamon and Garnet stared face to face at eachother."There is no point of saying that your are a good person" Said Renamon."Hmph.Let's fight." Said the crystal gem fusion said with her arms crossed and with a serious stare.That means she wanted to fight the fox Digimon.This is Fighter VS fighter.Crystal gem vs Digital monster.Steven universe vs Digimon. "You sound like you want to fight." Said the Fox Digimon."Let's see who would win" Said Renamon.They would see who would win trying...... .....Or die trying to win. FIGHT!!! https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1cEnk_znqyM "Power paw!" Shouted Renamon.After Renamon said that,she engulfed her paw hard at Garnet,barley affecting her.After that,Garnet threw a car at Renamon.The power of the thrown car was so powerful that it made her fly far away from garnet.Renamon flew up in the air near Garnet.:Diamond storm!" Said Renamon.Lots of diamonds flew at Garnet,trying to one shot Garnet.But unfortunatly,Garnet avoided all of the diamonds that Renamon sent out to one shot Garnet. Renamon thought of what to do to fight Garnet,but she had to think quickly.Then Renamon got an idea.Renamon dissapeared out of thin air."Where is she now?" Said Garnet.After she said that,Renamon gave a strong punch to her stomach,making her fly back a bit.Unfortunaltly,Renamon became visible again.After that,Garnet gave her punches.Renamon did the same thing to Garnet.To their suprise,they where colliding punches to eachother. (Stops music) https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mOiZTt0BW1s They where colliding punches for a while.And these weren't regular punches,these where strong punches.Strong enough to destroy a entire building with one punch.Garnet gave the finalblow to Renamon's stomach.The punch gave Renamon enough force to send her flying back a few miles away from Garnet. "Rapid Kick!" Renamon shouted.After that,Renamon gave Garnet a flurry of kicks.The attack wasn't strong enough to make her fly back or damage her though.Garnet came close to Renamon and punched Renamon 2 times.The first punch was to the face.And the second punch was to the stomach.Renamon returned invisible again.Renamon gave Garnet three strong punches.One was to the stomach.The second was to her face and the third one was to her stomach again.Garnet shrugged off the three punches Renamon gave her,and punched the invisible Renamon and made her visible again. Garnet grabbed Renamon's tail and swung it over to a building.Grunting,Renamon was able to survive the hit and went up to Garnet."You've certainly proven yourself to be powerful now". Said Renamon. But we need a new place to fight so we don't destroy this place." Said Renamon.And with that,Renamon disappeared from the air.Garnet followed Renamon. (Stops music) ---- The place where they warped was a mountain like area.That was when Renamon reappeared from thin air.And that is when Garnet stopped following Renamon.After they did that they continued their fight to see who would win this fight.Either Renamon would win or Garnet would win. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xa8almxnYto In Rika's mind.. "I hope Renamon is doing okay.I better swipe this card to make sure that she is doing okay." Rika thought.And with that,she swiped the card that allowed Renamon to use the attack called Frozen Wind attack. In the fight..... The sun began to set.And Garnet punched Renamon in the stomach,making Renamon fly back into a wall.Grunting again,Renamon struggled to get up,but when Renamon finally got up,she got up to Garnet"Frozen wind!" Renamon shouted.A frozen wind came to Garnet,freezing her in place.Unfortunatly,Garnet broke out of the ice and began punching Renamon in her stomach. Renamon flew back 1 foot away from Garnet." Kosengeki!" Shouted Renamon.And with that,Renamon began to kick and tear at Garnet.The attack was extremley affacteve and Garnet began to have scratches on her clothes.Things were not going so well at the moment."How can this fox be this powerful?" Thought Garnet and thought of something. Garnet had a together breakfast and it fully healed her of her wounds.Then Garnet hitted Renamon with her six combo punch.Renamon avoided all of her attacks except the last punch.Renamon was badly damaged from the fight Renamon had.Then she had a idea."Hmpnh it looks like I have something in mind." Renamon said.And that thing was..... (Stops music) ...EVOLUTION https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zUgx20ryxmg Renamon digivolve too.....! Underneath the light, Renamon began to change. It appeared that her fur and skin was being ripped off her body.And all that was being turned into a fox like creature.Instead of one tail,she had nine.Instead of the white part of her tail was replaced with 9 flames on her tails.It looked like it was a part of a 3d model.The evolved part of Renamon was in light that looked like a cocoon. KYUBIMON!!" Renamon shouted. Now Garnet had shot a face.It was only a serious look.And with that,Kyubimon shot out a move to Garnet."Fox Tail Inferno!" Renamon shouted.Kyubimon created small fireballs on each of its tails and launched them to Garnet.The fire burned her,but it barely affected Garnet.Garnet came up to Kyubimon and punched her in the stomach,making her fly up to the air.When Kyubimon landed on the ground, Kyubimon fired off the Onibadama,hitting Garnet in the stomach.When she did the attack,she barely reacted to the attack.The force of the attack was so strong,she collapsed to the ground. Hmph. I would've expected a bit more of a challenge than this. Perhaps you aren't as good as I initially thought." Renamon said with utter disappointment.Garnet got up and used cookie cat,which healed almost all her health.After that,she punched Kyubimon six times,making Kyubimon fly back a bit."Fox tail inferno!" Kyubimon shouted.After that,she spinned very fast to create a fire that took form of a dragon.The attack,while strong,didn't affect Garnet that much. "So this is the finale." https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w54UfWPH5Fo After Garnet said that,Garnet Punched Kyubimon in the stomach.Kyubimon reacted by running on the walls.Garnet tried to punch kyubimon that was on the wall,but failed to do so.Instead Garnet punching the walls instead.When Garnet finally punched Kyubimon,Kyubimon fell off the wall,making Garnet combo her easily.When Kyubimon got up,Kyubimon headbutted her,not once,but twice!After that ,Garnet did her six combo attack on Kyubimon.After that,she reached out,grabbed her tail and threw her to the wall,this time,she did that harder. When Kyubimon got up,she ran up,grabbed by the waist,down to her tail,and grabbed out her tail.Kyubimon screamed withutter agony and pain.After that,she reverted to Renamon.Renamon went up and tried to use diamond storm on Garnet,but she punched Renamon on the stomach,making Renamon fly back. "Palm strike!" Renamon shouted.But Garnet cancelled out the attack by punching her in the face and in her stomach,making her fly in the air.Garnet finished this off by using her 6 combo attack 5 times.The final combo smashed her on the ground and finally...... .....On the ground,and smashed her on the stomach..... ....Derect hit.Nothing left to keep Renamon fighting Garnet Renamon stayed on the ground for a bit and finally she got deleted with digital data.Garnet flew to the ground and huffed and puffed until she relized something.Garnet won."You can't handle this." Garnet said.Then,she ran to out of the mountain area.When she gets home,she is eagerly going to tell Steven about the fight she had. KO! GARNET +Faster +Stronger + More experience + Combo helped out alot + More moves - Less durable - Kyubimon could've given her trouble RENAMON + More durable + Kyubimon could've given Garnet trouble - Has way too few moves - Slower - Weaker - Less experience - Attacks can be cancled out Category:Blog posts